This invention relates to a window glazing seal.
Glazing seals are commonly used around the edges of glass which is fitted within a window frame. The seal provides the function of providing an airtight seal between the glass and the window frame.
When the window frame is placed within a door frame, as would be the case with an aluminum storm door, the prior art presently utilizes a second seal between the window frame and the door frame.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved glazing seal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a glazing seal that includes a boot for surrounding the glass and protecting the glass from being chipped or impacted by the aluminum window frame in which it is sealed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window seal which has a first portion forming a seal between the glass and the window frame and which includes a second portion providing a seal between the window frame and a door frame of an aluminum storm door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window seal that reduces the parts necessary for providing a seal between glass and a window frame on the one hand and the window frame and the door frame on the other hand.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window seal which creates one continuous seal from the glass to the door frame and also creates a continuous seal around the window frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window seal which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.